hasta el corazón mas duro puede cambiar con la ayuda del amor
by dani24ela
Summary: Solomon es un hombre que tiene un mal concepto del amor hasta que llega a un internado conoce a una chica la cual su ternura y sencillez lo hace cambiar de parecer nunca pensó que fuera a sentir ese tipo de cosas hasta que punto llegara Solomon para conservar al amor de su vida


Bueno primero que todo es mi primer fic así que no sean duros conmigo por favor entiendan es el primero espero y les guste

Aclaro blood+ y los personajes no me pertenecen

**Hasta el corazón más duro cambia con una pisca de amor **

**Podrías hacerlo por favor **

**Está bien les contare – sonrisa en el rostro **

El amor es tan ridículo, estúpido e inútil solo trae sufrimiento y por más que lo intentes nunca se consigue la felicidad ese era mi concepto de amor

Solomon goldzmith es un joven rubio de 20 años alto ojos verdes es reconocido por ser uno de los mejores empresarios, siendo el jefe y el heredero de la compañía cinq fleches a pesar de su corta edad, en mi solo había espacio para el dinero, los lujos y la fama eso era lo más importante. Mi ego aumentaba con cada alago, lo único que me molestaba era las estúpidas preguntas de si mantenía relación con alguna chica, en mi vida no había espacio para el amor o eso era lo que creía…

Nunca pensé que es sonrisa fuera a cautivarme nunca pensé que tan solo niña fuera hacerme sentir de esta manera pero hasta el corazón más duro puede volverse blando con una Pisca de amor , pero cualquier amor , solo cambia con el verdadero

Un joven rubio iba paseando por los pasillos de un internado las chicas quedaban atónitas al ver su belleza, pero estas miradas solo ocasionaban fastidiar al joven

Que estúpidas y molestan son – dijo el joven entre dientes

Pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo pudo escuchar a unas chicas discutir

Sigues escribiendo tus estúpidos poemas saya- exclamo una rubia ojos azules

Devuélveme mi cuaderno estúpida – dijo la joven de cabellera negra

Que insolente sabes saya las chicas como tú siempre están solas sabes porque, porque a los hombres no les gustan las gatas como tú me das asco saya crees que solo por que los hombres te miren significa que les pareces linda pues fíjate que no solo te ven con ojos de desprecio ,

Cállate –dijo la peli negra entre dientes

Crees que por tener una cabellera negra larga o por tus ojos los podrás tener a todos a tus pies pues fíjate que no porque les das lastima , solo te ven como lo que eres una cualquiera , porque eso eres saya una cualquiera

TE DIJE QUE CALLARAS – dijo la peli negra mientras le daba una bofetada a la rubia mientras esta apenas asimilaba que la habían golpeado

SAYA OTONASHI ME LAS VAS APAGAR – exclamo la rubia con ira mientras arrojaba su cuaderno al suelo y tiraba gasolina encima para después encender un serillo y arrojarlo

Vámonos chicas dijo el ají azul mientras tres chicas más las seguían para marcharse

El rubio no interrumpió la discusión ya que no quería problemas pero le pareció extraño que tratara a esa joven como una cualquiera quien era ella para juzgar a los demás o era que acaso tenia envidia de su belleza el joven se acerco para ayudar a levantar a la joven que todavía se encontraba en el piso viendo lo que quedaba de su cuaderno

Al arrodillarse enfrente de la chica quedo atónito al ver lo bella que era la joven

Su cabello era largo hasta sus caderas negro como la noche los ojos eran un carmesí intenso su piel blanca pero lo que cautivo a el joven rubio fue la inocencia que había en su rostro, el rostro que jamás podría olvidar, por un momento se quedo perdido en sus ojos pero al cabo de los segundo ella lo interrumpió

Disculpe pero que necesita acaso esta perdido – dijo con un tono un dulce pero a la vez tímido

No solo quería ayudarte a levantar fueron las palabras del rubio

Gracias pero yo puedo levantarme sola dijo algo apenada

Está bien disculpa me podrías decir tu nombre

Saya otonashi

Señorita otonashi le pudo hacer una pregunta exclamo el rubio algo intrigado

Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Porque esas jóvenes la llamaron cualquiera?

Lo hacen para molestarme no soporta que los chicos miren a otras chicas quiere miradas sobre ellas, como si me importara por eso no me gusta asistir a fiestas o reuniones no me gustan las miradas sobre mi pero todo cambiara después de la graduación – dijo la joven un poco molesta

Señorita le podría hacer una petición

Cla….ro... – dijo saya con timidez

Podría ser mi acompañante en el baile de esta noche por favor - dijo el rubio con y un tono suave

Pero señor le acabo de decir que no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones – dijo la ají carmesí un poco sonrojado por la petición del joven

Por favor – exclamo el rubio mientras tomaba su mano

Está bien pero por favor suelte mi mano

Está bien dijo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa entonces nos vemos a las 8

Saya un poco ruborizada asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como el joven se despedía con un suave beso en su mano

**En el baile **

Todas las chicas se les extrañaban que un apuesto chico estuviera en la fiesta sin acompañante ya que por su belleza era más que obvio que las mujeres le llegaban por montón

Tiene 5 minutos de retraso – menciono el rubio en vos baja pero pronto algo llamo su atención, puso una sonrisa al ver un poco nerviosa a la chica la cual él estaba esperando

Se acerco hacia ella extendiendo su mano mientras todos los hombres lo veían con envidia y algo de desprecio tomo su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, pero solo provoco loas celos de las demás chicas y sobre todos los de la rubia con la cual había discutido hace horas

Saya llevaba un vestido largo blanco ceñido al cuerpo tallando su esbelta figura escotado que dejaba al aire su espalda lleva pendientes largos plateados y una collar de plata y diamantes (ojala tuviera yo uno de plata con diamantes disculpen si exagero con el collar)

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista y bailaron todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos

Te ves hermosa esta noche esas palabras hicieron ruborizar a la peli negra pero a la misma ves le dio una gran sonrisa al joven el cual quedo sorprendido al ver lo bella que se veía sonriendo pero lo que le seguía encantando de esa joven era su cara tan inocente y sencillez no sabía porque pero esa chica desde el primer momento que la vio lo hizo sentir cosas que jamás en su vida pensó que pudiera sentir será que esto es amor?

Con el paso de los meses me daba cuenta que era un gran estúpido, la vida estaba haciendo que me tragara mis propias palabras. Y a la vez seguía enamorándome de esa joven, no sé cómo pero poco a poco cautivo mi corazón , con tan solo verla sonreír me sentía feliz , quería que saya hiciera parte de mi vida quería protegerla , estar siempre a su lado sin importar a las juntas de socios que no asistiera .

Quiero ser tu toda saya

Meses después de la graduación éramos inseparables, por algunos motivos el vuelo de saya hacia Japón se había retrasado varios días así que le ofrecí mi casa para que se hospedara ella apenada acepto ya que era tarde y era muy difícil conseguir una habitación a estas horas. Mi tiempo se estaba agotando si no le declaraba mi amor a saya ella se iría, nadie me aseguraba que la volviera a ver

Saya se encontraba en la habitación que solomon le había preparado para ella

Disculpa puedo pasar – exclamo el ají verde detrás de la puerta

Claro es tu casa –dijo esta entre risas

Solomon iba entrando con un gran oso de peluche blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello

Aawwwww pero que oso más lindo a quien se lo darás solomon a tu novia – dijo la chica algo dudosa

Me gustaría que me miraras de una manera diferente, no con los ojos de la amistad me gustaría ser importante en tu vida ser, pero es más que obvio que las mujeres te llueven, no creo tener oportunidad ante tantas – pensó la chica mientras iba hacia la cama para sentarse y dar un suspiro

En serio te gusta, es tuyo pero antes me gustaría que me escucharas y me respondieras algo –dijo el joven mientras colocaba el oso en el piso y se arrodillaba para mirar el rostro de saya que estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que el joven estaba diciendo

Saya en estos meses me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, me gusta verte sonreír no hay nada más hermoso que ver tu sonrisa pero sabes que sería más hermoso que el causante de tu felicidad fuera yo – solomon tomo la mano de saya y le dio un suave beso – saya me gustaría ser importante para ti no quiero ser solo tu amigo y tener que ver como los demás hombres se te acercan para darte un alago, saya te amo no soportaría que te fueras y no volvieras saya quieres ser mi novia

Saya estaba en shock por las palabras del joven nunca pensó que el diría que la amaba

Saya comenzó acercarse a solomon para abrasarlo mientras su rostro daba una gran sonrisa al separase sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente mientras solomon levantaba a saya de la cama y colocaba una mano en su cintura y otra en sus caderas

Los dos poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron tiernamente

Saya te amo decía el joven mientras besaba su cuello saya solo se disponía de disfrutar las carisias de su novio mientras este dejaba un camino húmedo en su cuello e iba bajando poco a poco saya comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras este no paraba de besar el camino entre sus pechos, solomon se separado de ella para terminar de quitar su camisa para después seguir con el vestido que esta tenia puesto al quitarlo solomon pudo ver algo de vergüenza en la cara de saya

Si quieres no sigo –exclamo el joven tiernamente pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica no no quiero que pares por favor – dijo está un poco ruborizada todavía no creía lo que estaba diciendo

Solomon volvió a besar los pechos de saya provocando que esta se arqueara y salieran gemidos, se recostaron en la cama y saya se coloco encima del para besar su pecho mientras pasaba las manos por su definido cuerpo y este acariciaba sus cabellos después de un rato el joven se coloco encima de ella siguió bajando hasta despojarla de su ropa interior para dar paso a su miembro que estaba ansioso por entrar y penetrarla

Solomon separado las piernas de saya mientras se acomodaban encima de esta primero introdujo un poco su miembro hasta sentir que algo le impedía paso y decidió introducir todo su miembro mientras la joven daba algunos gemidos de dolor y derramaba algunas lagrimas el rubio saco su miembro de ella mientras él la atraía hacia el haciendo que esta se acomodara encima suyo e introdujera su miembro de nuevo en ella al poco tiempo ya no eran gemidos de dolor los que se sentían en la habitación mientras saya aceleraba en ritmo de sus caderas el rubio al ver que saya bajaba el ritmo se acomodo encima de ella sin separarse para seguir al poco tiempo vio como la cara de saya se tornaba un rubor y esta cerraba los ojos mientras él sentía que pronto se iba a venir saya soltó un gemido fuerte dando señal de que estaba en su punto máximo mientras introducía mas sus manos en los cabellos del rubio al terminar saya sintió algo tibio recorriendo su intimidad

Se siente bien –dijo mientras el rubio salía de ella para acostarse a su lado y abrasarla mientras veía como la joven cerraba sus ojos poco a poco los dos quedó dormido al poco tiempo de haber terminado

Al día siguiente solomon vio a la hermosa señorita o más bien señora que había a su lado en su cara se postro una gran sonrisa al acordarse del maravilloso momento que había vivido anoche junto a el amor de su vida el rubio se sentía orgulloso por haber sido el primero vio como la chica despertaba poco a poco mientras este se colocaba encima de ella y posaba su cabeza entre su pecho para darle tiernos besos , saya solo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras se acorvada de la hermosa noche que había pasado

Te amo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Saya decidió quedarse unos meses más con solomon, esos meses se podrían decir que fueron los más felices de su vida, los días los sentían cortos y divertidos mientras las noches eran apasionadas

Pero como toda historia de amor tiene su final llego el momento que saya volviera a su país pero antes pasar por el hospital a recoger unos resultados ya que las ultimas semana no se había sentido muy bien cuando estaba a punto de abrir el resultado se le hizo extraño que la enfermera que se lo entrego la felicitara en esos momentos entro el rubio a su habitación acercándose posesivamente mientras la besaba con pasión –por favor no te vayas saya – dijo mientras en sus ojos aparecían lagrimas

Solomon gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir tú tienes que seguir con tu empresa y anqué me duela yo seguiré con mi vida en Japón fueron las palabras de la chica mientras salía de la habitación pero no se percato de que había dejado los resultados de sus exámenes en la mesa de noche

Saya no te vayas, saya te amo no me abandones fueron las palabras del ají verde mientras se agachaba y se aferraba a su pierna

Mi familia está pasando necesidades y no es justo que yo esté aquí disfrutando de lujos

Yo puedo solucionar eso

No…. – saya por favor déjame ayudarles

La decisión está tomada solomon gracias por todo dijo esta mientras se agachaba y le daba un suave beso en sus labios lo siento amor pero en verdad me tengo que ir

SAYA, prométeme que volverás estoy dispuesto a esperarte

En serio estas dispuesto hacer eso – exclamo mientras caían lagrimas por su rostro

Si no regresas yo iré por ti saya , lo prometo dijo el joven el cual se acercaba para juntar sus labios apasionadamente mientras esta correspondía a sus besos y sus caricias ya que no sabría cuando seria la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos para entregarse en alma y cuerpo otra ves

El vuelo había sido agotaron y cuando llego a su destino dejo su maleta en el piso y se recostó en su en su cama tomo su cartera para buscar el resultado del examen

Donde esta, hay no puede ser la deje en la mesa de noche, ojala y no sea nada malo

OOO

En otro lugar un joven paseaba por una habitación recordando todos los momentos maravillosos que había pasado en esas habitación se sentó en la cama recordando lo que había hecho hace pocas oras, recordando que saya estuvo en sus brazos pero algo en la habitación le llamo la atención, había un sobre blanco en una pequeña mesa se levanto y tomo el sobre lo abrió y al leer lo que decía quedo en shock

S…aya esta embarazada

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y tome el teléfono

Ola van, disculpa que te moleste tan tarde pero necesito que me hagas un gran favor. Necesito que me consigas 1 pasaje a Japón dentro de dos horas, perfecto voy para allá te lo agradezco

Al llegar a Japón tomo un taxi y le entrego un papel el cual tenía la dirección de la casa , no había podido pegar el ojo en todo el vuelo ya que no se espero que saya estuviera embarazada pero de ahora en adelante haría lo que sea para estar y su pequeño el cual venia en camino

Al llegar a su la casa se acerco y toco la puerta, la puerta se abrió y se asomo un chico de unos 14 años de edad

Buenas tardes señor a quien busca – pregunto el chico algo tímido

Ola busco a saya otonashi

Mi hermana no se encuentra pero pronto llegara salió con su amiga kaori

Al fondo se escucho una vos un poco gruesa, riku con quien hablas pregunto su padre

Papa es un joven que busca a mi hermana

Dile que pase y que la espere pronto llegara

Al entrar el joven tomo asiento y el padre de saya y riku empezaron hablar con el

Solomon les conto como había había conocido a saya y su padre estaba feliz porque su hija había hecho un buen amigo

Señor goldsmith a que se debe su visita hasta Japón

Por favor no me llame señor solo tengo 20 años – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa por el comentario que le había hecho el padre de saya bueno señor otonashi vengo a pedir

En eso la puerta se abrió exageradamente dando paso a una sonriente saya

PAPA YA LLEGUEE

Pero quedo en shock al ver que el rubio estaba conversando con su padre

Hija que bueno que llegas toma asiento, saya se sentó junto a su hermano algo apenado por la entrada que había hecho

Joven goldsmith ahora si me podría decir cuál es su motivo para estar en Japón

El motivo es su hija señor vengo a pedir la mano de su hija ,

Saya quedo atónita mientras su padre no creía lo que estaba escuchando y riku posaba una gran sonrisa y abrazaba a su hermana

Saya se va a casar si hermanita felicitaciones –dijo un riku muy feliz

El padre de saya puso media sonrisa en su cara , con que mi estas enamorado de mi hija entonces si los dos sienten lo mismo tienen mi aprobación

Gracias señor, tengo que decirles algo mas, el joven paso la hoja del resultado de saya hasta las manos de su padre

El padre de saya al ver el papel quedo sorprendido eran muchas las cosas que habían pasado en ese día y todavía no asimilaba que su hijita se iba a casar y ahora esto

Voy a ser abuelo

Que entonces yo seré tío siiiiiiiiiiiiii exclamo riku mientas abrasaba a su hermana

Por qué haces tanto escándalo riku me despertaste dijo un peli rojo mientras llevaba un vaso de agua a su boca

KAI SEREMOS TIOS saya está embarazada

QUEEEE exclamo el joven mientras escupía el agua y le miraba al rubio que estaba hablando con su padre

Tengo otra petición señor quiero que acepte esto por favor era un sobre con una cantidad de dinero muy razonable ya que seremos familia me gustaría ayudar no acepto un no como respuesta señor otonashi – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

El dinero alcanzaba para pagar todas las deudas y sobraba para comprar casa nueva y montar otro negocio

Señor goldsmith estaré agradecido con usted por toda mi vida, le prometo que le pagare todo el dinero apenas lo tenga de nuevo

Tranquilo y por favor no me llame señor , el que debería estar agradecido soy yo por que usted ha engendrado a una hermosa y maravillosa niña la cual robo mi corazón por completo – dijo el joven mientras veía como saya bajaba la cabeza por la vergüenza ya que no podía ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba

Solomon se levanto y se acerco a saya el tomo de las manos para colocarle en anillo

Saya quieres casarte conmigo dijo mientras veía como a la chica se le amontonaban lagrimas en los ojos y se lanzaba encima del joven , dándole un fuerte abrazo y darle un gran si mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Prometo que no te faltara nada a tu familia y a nuestro hijo y a ti amor – exclamo el joven mientras besaba la frente de la chica ya que estaba estaba aferrada a su pecho nos casaremos en un mes

7 meses después de la boda

Un joven rubio se encontraba en su oficina revisando sus papeles cuando recibe una llama

**Platica telefónica **

Solomon tienes que venir rápido – dijo riku muy desesperado

Que pasa riku por que te escuchas tan preocupado

Es saya, saya tiene dolores hoy cuando estaba en el jardín con kai comenzó a retorcerse mi papa y kai se la llevaron al hospital por favor no demores yo ya voy para allá

Está bien riku no demoro en llegar al hospital

Adiós

Adiós riku

**Fin de la plática telefónica **

Kai, riku, señor otonashi como esta saya – dijo el rubio preocupado

Hijo eres papa dijo el padre de saya felicitándolo mientras le daba un fuerte abraso

Felicidades cuñado dijo kai

Hay viene papa dijo riku emocionado al ver que salía el doctor y le entregaba el bebe a una enfermera para que le colocaran ropa

Solomon es niño y es igual a ti felicidades cuñado – mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

Como se encuentra mi hija doctor ella está bien todo salió perfecto el niño esta sano, pero su hija dice que tiene hambre así que será mejor que pasen a la habitación rápido

Saya no cambia verdad kai – exclamo riku

Bueno pasen a la habitación

Al entrar se encontraron con una furiosa saya la cual reclamaba comida ya que había llegado al hospital sin comer

Pero al ver entrar a una enfermera con su bebe dejo de fruncir el seño para tomarlo en sus brazos y amamantarlo mientras este con uno de sus manitos apretaba el dedo de su feliz madre

Solomon decidió acercarse para besar la frente de su quería esposa mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su bebe

El padre de saya y sus hermanos solo miraban la hermosa escena

Espero que hagas feliz a mi hija solomon fueron las palabras de su padre

Como lo llamaremos pregunto el rubio

Qué tal si lo llamamos Daniel (solo mala para los nombres XDD no se me ocurrió mas nada)

Dos años después saya tubo dos hermosas niñas una de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos carmesí como su madre otras rubia con el cabello ondulado como su padre y a estas las llamaron Alice y mew

**Epilogo **

**8 años después **

**Así fue como conociste a mama papi – preguntaba la niña de cabello negro **

**Si preciosa **

**Fue muy lindo de tu parte papa – dijo la niña de cabellos rubios **

**Yo también me quiero casar algún día papa dijo Alice y yo también exclamo mew **

**Si pero ustedes están muy jóvenes y el que se vaya a casar con ustedes tiene que enfrentarse a mi dijo su padre con un tono sobreprotector **

**Y a mí también se tendrá que enfrentar – dijo un niño rubio colocándose de pie frente a sus 2 hermanas no dejare que cualquier tonto se case con ustedes **

**Al fondo se escucho la vos de una mujer **

**Chicos querido ya vengan a comer **

**Siiiiiiii ya tenía hambre dijo la joven de cabellos negros **

**Yo igual dijo su hermano **

**Yo me puedo comer una vaca y no quedar satisfecha dijo la pequeña rubia **

**Los tres habían heredado el apetito de su madre **

**Desde que los niños nacieron solomon decidió traer a su nueva familia a vivir a new york en su casa junto el padre y los hermanos de saya pero ellos se sintieron apenados y decidieron comprar una para ellos el padre de saya pensó que ya era demasiado lo que el rubio había hecho por ellos así que decidieron colocar un negocio el cual en los últimos 8 años había crecido favorablemente **

**Olaaa se escucho a unas personas entrar por la puerta **

**Disculpen pero no deberían dejar la puerta abierta**

**Abuelito, tío riku, tío kai – dijeron los chicos mientras se aventaban encima de su abuelito y sus dos tíos **

**Ola niños les trajimos unos regalos y disculpen por llegar sin avisar **

**Tranquilos ola papa me alegra que estén aquí los tres así cenaremos los 8 juntos exclamo saya feliz por la llegada de sus padre y sus hermanos **

**Abuelito me podrías cargar dijo la joven peli negra, claro mi niña, **

**Abuelito cárgame a mí también dijo la joven rubia, y a ti también abuelito dijo el joven niño **

**Uno a la vez niño tengo que cuidar mi espalda **

**Si los 8 se sentaron cenar como la gran y hermosa familia que eran **

**Riku se había convertido en el gerente del negocio de su padre mientras ayudaba a su padre con los negocios **

**Solomon seguía siendo unos de los empresarios mas cotizados del país mientras saya se había convertido en una gran doctora y a la vez ama de casa **

**Pero lo que más importaba era que estaba junto al hombre que amaba y tenía una gran familia que cuidar **

**Fin **

**Como lo dije al principio es mi primer fic espero que alguien lo lea gracias dejen mensajes para saber por lo menos como estuve **

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
